En Tus Brazos -Jack Frost y Tu-
by PaolaFanfic01
Summary: Tu , eres una njoven con miedos y tiene miedo a volverse a enamorar. pero ¿podrias enamorarte del espíritu de jack frost? quien jura que entre sus brazos no te pasara nada ¿será cierto?


Narras tu

Era de mañana , seria el dia en que mi padre me llevaria a trabajar , esta nerviosa era de mañana y no encontraba que ponerme , asi que comencé a buscar locamente saque todo en mi armario , sacando todo tipo de prendas. No encontre nada al fin y al cabo en eso mi padre entro por mi habitación

––Hija! ¿Lista para tu nuevo trabajo? ––me miro con una sonrisa de lado a lado , lo mire extrañada y asentí.

––Si papi. Solo me falta ropa que ponerme , pero descuida llevare un abrigo y unos jeans––sonreí tomando esa ropa entre mis manos , mi padre negó con la cabeza y me tomo de la muñeca

––No , ¿Pero no sabes que a un trabajo se va bien vestido? Voy a comprarte un vestido hermoso! ––me sonrió y se fue yo le grite

––Pero aun no sé el trabajo de Andrés––le grite y el no me respondio , Andrés es el mejor amigo de papá. Ambos hicieron un trato…y mi padre le debe dinero asi que yo le ayudare a conseguirlo trabajando en su empresa. Sali a despedirme de mis amigas , el sitio quedaba algo retirado de la despedí de Helen mi mejor amiga y de Jules igual. Al regresar subi a mi cuarto y encontré un hermoso vestido rojo , algo coto para mi pero igual estaba hermoso , de línea , apegado a mi figura , corto , sin mangas..mi papá me lo había comprado.

––¿Lista para ir a trabajar? ––me dijo mi padre.

––Si pero , cuanto te pagaron? ¿Cuánto me van a pagar? ––eso era una de las cosas que no sabia

––me pago por adelantado unos cincuenta mil pesos. Y a ti te pagara tres mil por semana. Y cuando entres a trabajar me dara cincon mil para pagarle su deuda. Lo cual es raro que le saque dinero a el para dárselo luego, rei ante el comentario de él. Mi padre condujo muy muy lejos de la ciudad. .. cuando llegué vi un gran edificio de dos pisos. con un letrero iluminado por las luces decía ´´Party all day´´ y su frase: Open too in the night´´ esa frase me dio mala espina , en fin entramos y vi a Andrés mi padre lo saludo , después este me miro y me dedico una sonrisa maliciosa.

––bienvenida querida , me alegra que estes aquí con nosotros.. Emma va a ser tu sub-jefa te indicara que debes hacer. ––Mire como una chica se acercaba a mi con una sonrisa. Ella es castaña oscuro al igual que yo pero con tonos blancos y claros en su pelo osea como marron, y tenia un peinado suelto y ondulado con mucho maquillaje. Exageró. Ella me llevo como a un camerino privado donde comenzó a maquillarme y a arreglarme más linda. Tardamos unos quince minutos , al salir mi padre seguia ahí de pie. El me miro y sonrió con dolor. Bajo la cabeza.

––Bien , ¿Cuándo comienzo? ¿Cuál es el horario y cuando regreso a casa? ,¿Papá? ––vi como se alejaba con la cabeza baja , sentí un escalofrio al sentir la mano de Andrés en mi hombro. ––Suelteme! , usted no tiene derecho a acercarse! ––le reclame alejándome de su agarre.

––claro que lo tengo! ¿Que acaso nos sabes donde estas? ––me dijo enfadado. ––Tu padre te vendio a mi por una recompensa de dinero para satisfacer su deuda conmigo , para ello estas tu! Eres mi empleada y ahora estas bajo mis ordenes y las de Emma! ¿Entiendes? ––su tono fue serio , sentí escalofríos correr por mi piel esta se erizo y mis piernas temblaron un poco. Luego vi que todas las chicas se formaron en una fila cerca a la puerta.

––Ve con ellas. –– me ordeno Andrés. Me coloque aun lado de Emma. Si igual trabajaba en eso vi aun chico de cabello marrón , ojos verdes y atuendo vickingo de unos veinte años entrar por la puerta , debo admitir es atractivo. El me miro por unos instantes y después miro a Andrés. Luego de hablar con el se acerco a mi y me tomo del brazo.

––Pero que..? ––Mire a Emma con preocupación , ella puso los ojos en blanco y fue conmigo

––Yo los llevo síganme––ofreció Emma , ella me susurro al oído––Haz lo que el te pida , obedécelo. ––sus palabras me asustaron ¿Dónde estoy? Emma nos llevo hasta el final del pasillo , donde había una puerta cerrada. La abrimos y vi una recamara…Oh no! Mierda!

El chico empezó a quitarse su camisa.

––Pero que demonios haces!? ––le grite exaltada mientras me tapaba los ojos.

––¿Qué? Eres una prostituta , es tu trabajo…

PERO QUE DMEONIOS!? ¿YO? UNA PROSTITUTA!? Ohh si…mi padre me vendio pero nunca pensé que …aquí…

Un segundo si soy una prosti significa que….Ah no , fíjate que no!

––Alejate de mi! ––le grite alterada , el me abrazo de la cintura y me arrojo a la cama. Y me acorralo en ella.

––Alejate! ––le grite una vez más. Pero el no me hizo caso

**Con Jack.**

El caminaba junto con Áster (Conejo) habían partido del polo norte a la ciudad de new yersi.

––¿A dónde vamos Aster? ––le dijo el peliblanco curioso , Aster rio ligeramente.

––Ya te dije , voy con un viejo amigo y voy a que lo conozcas…

––¿Y yo para que quiero concoerle?

Al llegar Aster saludo a su viejo Amigo , Andrés

––Hey André! ––grito conejo recién llegando.

––Hey Aster! ¿Cómo estas? ¿ a quien eliges ahora? ––le pregunto Andrés.

––No yo no , mi amigo viene a aprender como hacerse hombre! ––dijo Conejo y Jack se exalto

**Narras tu**

ese chico me acaba de arrebatar mi virginidad. Pero yo no me deje tan fácil , el me golpeaba y me daba duro...bueno , AHHH..! yo soñaba con perderla con alguien a quien amara de verdad.. con mi príncipe azul! No en un prostíbulo! ..me odio a mi misma . de pronto cuando salimos el chico me dijo:

––Te haré mía otra noche hermosa! , por cierto mi nombre es Hipo Haddock. ––el me miro con lujuria y yo solo quería hecharme a llorar , pero lo peor esque todavía debía seguir trabajando. Y ya habían llegado dos chicos más , temia a que me eligieran a mi. Uno de ellos era peliblanco , sudadera azul , no era muy alto un poco más que yo hermosos ojos azules y sonrisa. Pero que!? En fin nos pusimos en fila otra vez….mis piernas temblaban , comencé a sudar. No había forma de salirme ya que si lo hacia seria golpeada! El chico peliblanco empezó a inspeccionarnos a todas.

––Adelante…elige a la que quieras…estas chicas son fantásticas en la cama…––dijo conejo y Andrés a la vez.

El chico se veía presionado , rezaba para que no fuera yo.

––ella––dijo el peliblanco , Andrés me tomo del brazo si me eligió a mi. El me jalo hasta el joven muchacho parecia de mi edad.

––Llevalo a su habitación––me ordeno Emma. Y asentí con miedo .lo conduje hasta la puerta ultima del pasillo , resignada me acosté en la cama esperando a que el se colocara encima mio , el se saco su sudadera azul y me saco mi blusa , me agarro de la cintura y se subio encima mio…

––¿Qué esperas? .. anda! ––insisti , el se bajo de encima mio y se coloco otra vez su sudadera azul.

––no puedo hacerte esto…––me dijo debil , lo mire confundida.

––ese es mi trabajo––dije. El negó con la cabeza. ––Y porque me escogiste?

––porque te vi deprimida , con miedo , nerviosa.. y las demás estaban que lo disfrutaban , en cambio tu , tu eres diferente…––sus palabras me tocaron el corazón y una lagrima se corrió por mi mejilla el la saco.

––Pues si , fue vendida por mi padre , mi madre murió y me arrebataron mi virginidad.. ¿Que más podria esperar de una vida como la mia?

**Narra Jack**

La escogi porque se veía vulnerable y pensé que necesitaría consuelo de alguien , además las otras chicas se veian que les gustaba hacer esto. En cambio ella era debil como una rosa recién nacida…

Sus palabras me tocaron , su vida es horrible ,me sentí mal por ella.

––¿Sabes que? estoy dispuesto a ayudarte! –dije con una sonrisa , ella me miro extraña y se hecho a reir––¿Qué?

––nadie puede salir de aquí , estoy vigilada dia y noche.. apenas puedo comer.. ––dijiste

**Narrador (Normal)**

––Te ayudare a salir de aquí ¿Ok? ¿aquí se pagan horas extra?

––no lo se , tienes que preguntarle a Emma o a Andrés. Ellos son los jefes. ––el chico asintió. Y ambos fueron con Andrés y Emma.

El joven se acerco a preguntarles.

––Aquí se pueden pagar horas extra? ––pegunto mientras te veía de reojo. Andrés alzo una ceja.

––¿Para que? ¿para acostarte con ella? ––te señalo a ti , el joven asintió––Pues si , pero su precio es muy elevado,

––Quiero toda la noche de hoy…––dijo el peliblanco , abriste los ojos de par en par.

––¿seguro que quieres pagar todo ese dinero? ––le susurraste y el te silencio con un ''shh''

––serian como diez mil pesos–– dijo Emma

Jack asintió y saco su billetera y le dio el dinero a Andrés. El asintió.

––bien ella es toda tuya toda la noche aprovéchala , pero vuelve al rato que vamos a cerrar para comer. ––dijo Andrés , el joven se giro hacia ti.

––tranquila , te sacare de aqui esta misma noche no te preocupes––dijo él mientras te acariciaba la mejilla y tu forzaste una sonrisa de alivio. Aun asi seguias preocupada.


End file.
